


Hands

by psychohelmet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychohelmet/pseuds/psychohelmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re both aware that Hinata’s attention is on Kageyama’s fingers, really, because Hinata’s holding and feeling them between his own fingers, staring with that strange intensity at every detail he can absorb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

Hands are very important, _especially_ in volleyball. Most receiving uses the arms, but blocking, serving and spiking all call for the player to use their hands. But the setter’s hands… those hands are probably the most important.

Kageyama’s hand is in Hinata’s right now, as they’re sitting on a bench. Hinata’s asking a few questions, for once not babbling excitedly about something as Kageyama responds to the questions or thoughts that his chatty companion has. They’re both aware that Hinata’s attention is on Kageyama’s fingers, really, because Hinata’s holding and feeling them between his own fingers, staring with that strange intensity at every detail he can absorb. He feels around the calluses and the soft skin, feels where the folds and lifeline are in the palm, and rubs the knuckles with his thumb. Hinata likes the warmth of the skin, too, in a strangely soothing sort of way - it makes his heart slow down and his mind settle as he focuses on his task. He feels the nails with his fingertips - always so _smooth_ and clean compared to his own nails. Hinata feels his head tilting with curiosity before the question finally murmurs out, nonjudgmental and simply inquisitive.

“Do you polish these?”

“No,” Kageyama answers, voice not at all on the defensive. Hinata tugs the hand a little closer, as if squinting at it and holding it closer to his face is going to help him at all.

“How do they get so smooth, then?”

“You file them,” he answers, “and sand them.”

“Do they really make it better for playing volleyball?” Hinata asks, and receives a silence for a few moments. He finally looks away from the hand he’s holding and into Kageyama’s face, which looks… uncertain. And, of course, is focusing intently on Hinata’s face.

“Trimming them is good for it. I just like to keep them clean and polished,” he mumbles, his answer a bit wary. Hinata nods, and that puts Kageyama’s worries a bit to ease (at least, that’s what Hinata guesses when Kageyama’s shoulders and hand both relax). “It’s not about looking good or anything,” he adds somewhat defensively, and Hinata just stares for a moment at Kageyama’s face before looking back down at the hand. He gives the thumbnail another brief rub, feeling just how smooth the surface was. He likes these hands a lot... these hands that belong to his setter. To the guy that tosses him the ball. He even likes how warm they are, which he's pretty sure isn't something that helps with volleyball like trimmed nails or strong fingers--

“Your hands are really nice, Kageyama.”

Things fall silent for a while longer, and Hinata almost wonders if Kageyama feels self conscious about his hands. But just when he was about to let go and apologize, Kageyama moves his hand and intertwines his fingers with Hinata’s. And this time, the warmth from Kageyama’s hands makes Hinata’s heart thud even faster. He can feel his fingers growing just as warm as his ears as blood rushes to them.

“I like your hands too, stupid.”

**Author's Note:**

> VERY BRIEF I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT I'm still getting into the habit of writing again. If there's any simple prompts you'd like to see for these dumb boys I can try to tackle those.


End file.
